bampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Dio
Character Design Hair color: Long pale pink-like hair Eye color: Reddish brown Shirt: White shirt with rolled up sleeves Pants: Black long pants with suspenders Neck: Black tie Feet: Black shoes Other: Has his ears pierced plus a multitude of wounds all over his body Nationality: Italian History Growing up Dio was the younger brother to the next leader of the Quirino Mafia. When the brother, Scipio, took over the leadership at a young age, Dio himself was charged with keeping him safe, a task he enjoyed and would have wanted to keep forever. His brother eventually became Embraced and, not wanting to spend eternity alone, he in his turn sired Dio, without asking Séraphin for permission. He also failed slightly, making Dio a Thinblood. Dio however remained as strong as before the Embrace - but did not increase much in skill upon becoming a Kindred. All went well for about half a year or more, until Séraphin arrived and had the brother killed. Dio, blinded with rage, turned to the Prince to either have him killed, or die himself, but neither was allowed. Instead he was taken to the castle to become a part of the SeraSquad. Ever since his welcoming that included broken wrists and disjointed knees, he has had way too many body parts broken or torn off before Karen would help stitching them back on. However, as much as he opposed the Prince's opinion, he still carries out his missions galantly. It's a matter of pride. Ten years after his arrival to the castle he was given the duty of taking care of a little boy named Noah, that had been raised by a man named Sior. Learning what the man hade done to the the boy, Dio developed a deep and bitter hate towards him. Noah was a broken child at such a young age and Dio took him in as a friend and a brother, and swore to never repeat what Noah's so-called 'Father' had done. Character Relations *'Scipio' (Late big brother. Revenge shall be had.) *'Caleb' (Good old friend from the mafia-time. Owns the best tavern there is.) *'Yegor' (Caleb's gigantic bouncer guy.) *'Séraphin' (Asshole. Creepy and horrible and should die.) *'Aimé' (Odd pet of the prince) *'Sior' (It's complicated. Douchebag pedo without any consideration? Should die, also.) *'Noah' (...Boyfriend. They have a complicated relationship.) *'Michel' (Best friend) *'Karen' (Quite a lovely lady.) *'Alec' (Loony) *'Theodore' (Boring Toreador. When aren't they?) *'Benjamin' (Senior seemingly without any backbone) *'Jonah' (Strange kid that keeps stealing the bed) *'Tel' (Another of the kids. Pretty grownup though.) *'Leia' (Stalks around the halls for Michels.) *'Enfys' ("Why don't we have a real doctor instead?") *'Darnell' (Surprised the guy is actually still alive) *'Devlin' (Keeps kidnapping Noah.) *'Mathis' (Keeps kidnapping Noah.) *'Cherish' (Keeps kidnapping Noah. Then runs away.) *'Fortin' (Keeps kidnapping Noah. Then runs away.) Facts *Were the one to request of his brother to make him kindred as well. *Has been unaware of being a thinblood for most of his Brujah life. *Puts up a tough exterior to protect things. *Is Seráphin's personal punching bag. *Has barely ever failed a mission. *Has poor healing skills. *For a long time loved a human woman, but dared not tell her and soon she grew old without him. Category:Seracorp Category:SeraSquad Category:Brujahs